


Fall for You

by larrywhylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrywhylinson/pseuds/larrywhylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15-year-old Harry is caught in a world that he can’t seem to get out of. He works every day only to have his money wasted by his drug-addicted mother.  He meets 17-year-old Louis one day, and everything seems to change.  Louis opens up the door to happiness, but could he also open the door to financial stability? He was too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall for You

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is in part two :)

The alarm on Harry’s phone blared to let him know that it was time to be up for work. He was getting his paycheck today, so he got out of bed a bit easier.  A stretch and yawn were enough to get him started, and soon he fell into his daily routine.  He changed out of his slept-in clothes and into a collared shirt and some crisp trousers.  He brushed his teeth and gave his hair a quick shake before throwing on his bakery apron and heading out of his bedroom.

He ventured into the living room with caution, not knowing what he would see. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped to see it nice and tidy, like in any normal house.  He wasn’t shocked, though, when he saw his mother passed out on the sofa again, arms wrapped around a man with a face that Harry didn’t know.

 He made a beeline for the kitchen, and tip-toed through the living room as though he was walking through a minefield-mindful not to step on any of the empty beer bottles, Chinese takeaway boxes, and the odd syringe.  Before exiting the room, Harry kissed his sleeping mother, just as he did every morning.

“Bye, Mum. I love you,” he whispered. He pushed the stray hairs away from her face and adjusted her blanket.

The chances were slim to none that he’d find anything to eat in the kitchen, but Harry still thought he should try.  Even though the bakery gave him a discount, he didn’t want to spend any extra money.  He had been saving for ages for a new guitar.  He had right around £1,500 saved up. Soon, that Gibson that he had seen in the shop would be his.

Unsurprisingly, the kitchen didn’t offer Harry many food options that morning.  There was bread, butter, and tea, but to be honest, that was all Harry needed.  Ever since his father left when Harry was ten, meals like this could be counted as feasts.  It had been five years now, and since then, Harry had learned to survive on what he was given. 

He looked down at his watch and rushed out the door. He couldn’t risk being late again.  He mounted his bike and made it to the bakery just in time.

As soon as he made it through the door, Harry heard his boss call out, “Thought you were a no-show again, Styles!”

“Morning, Francesca,” Harry said with a bright smile. 

“How’s Mum?”

“Good…uh, she’s alright. And yourself? Might I say you look positively  _flawless_  this morning?”

The middle-aged woman couldn’t help but blush.  No one could resist Harry’s charm.  She tossed a washcloth at him. “Get to work, before you talk me out of my pants!” She scurried away, flustered, mumbling things to herself that Harry should have been too young to understand.

It was a slow day, so they didn’t need him in the back baking. Harry got to work scrubbing the tables in the seating area.  It was definitely not the most glamorous job. Customers were messy and sometimes rude, but it paid money…and that was all Harry was worried about.

X 

After the tables and floors were spotless, Harry was called to man the register. It was the perfect position for him, being right in the thick of everything.  He was young, personable, and attractive. He honestly had a smile that could light up a room, and a sense of humour that made people become attached to him.

“Hello!” he chimed.  “Welcome to W Mandville, uhm, we’ve got some amazing specials today if you’d like to hear them. If not, I’ll be glad to take your order.”

“Hi,” said a small voice.  A tanned boy around 18 looked Harry dead in the eyes.  His stare was piercing, although it didn’t seem like he meant it that way. He smiled coyly, allowing Harry to get a glimpse of his perfect teeth.  “Hm, I haven’t been here before…anything you recommend?”

Harry’s knees buckled at the sight of the boy in front of him.  He’d never thought to describe another boy as being beautiful, but that was the only word that was coming to mind. Well, that and “perfect.”

“Uh,” he leaned in and whispered, “this place is absolute shit. The sandwich shop next door is amazing. The sausage wrap is absolutely out of this world. Get it with the red sauce, and you’re sorted.”

The other boy chuckled.  “I see! To think that I was actually really excited to come out here to this cute little village and have a pastry and this cute little bakery! Well, now that you’ve completely ruined my excitement, I feel like you owe me.”

Harry flushed, and said sarcastically, “I’m deeply sorry, sir. How do you suggest I ever regain your favour?”

“Take me to the sandwich place you were going on about,” Louis said bravely. “It better be as amazing as you said.”

Harry was speechless for a moment.  He shook out his curls to buy some time and sort out his thoughts.  He bit his lip and raised his eyebrows. “I’ll see if I can pencil you in. I’ve got  _so_   _many_ prior engagements, you know.  I’m very much in demand.”

“I’m sure,” Louis said as he looked him up and down. “But honestly, what do you say? I’m in town visiting family and I don’t really know many people. You seem like a nice enough lad.”

“Yeah, uh, of course…sounds amazing. I get off work in about an hour. Is that alright? Or do you have someplace to be…I won’t ask you to wait around, but-“

“Take your time, Curly,” the other boy said as he held up two hands.  He let out a small laugh. “I didn’t peg you as someone to ever get tripped up on their words. I don’t mind hanging out here until you get off. I’ve actually got to drop something off at the post office across the street, but I’ll be back.”

Harry laughed nervously. “Sorry. I’m not usually like this. I don’t really know what’s come over me.”

“No problem, mate,” the other boy said as he turned on his heel to leave. Before he opened the door, he turned around and said, “By the way, I’m Louis.”

“I’m H-“

“I know. I read your nametag,” he said with a mischievous grin.  Before Harry could say anything else, Louis was out the door. Harry donned a dazed look as he watched the boy leave.  Harry had never seen anyone make colored capri pants look so good…

“Don’t mean to interrupt your little love fest, darling, but we’ve got a table back there that needs a good scrubbing,” Francesca called out loudly.

Harry laughed at himself for being caught staring, and he simply replied to her with a nod and a sigh.  He picked up a washcloth and went back to work, secretly counting down the minutes until he’d be able to see Louis’ face again.

Before long, the feather haired boy came bounding through the door, and Harry’s face lit up and the sight of him.  He seemed even more perfect than he did just a few minutes before. Was that even possible? Louis seemed to be defying anything that Harry had ever been taught about logic. He’d never had these feelings for a boy before…or at least not like this…and not so quickly. There was just something about him. 

Louis made sure to make eye contact with Harry, and he held his stare as he sat at a nearby table.  He winked in Harry’s direction and ducked his head to hide a sly smile.  He pretended to text on his phone as he felt Harry’s eyes rake over him from across the room.

It felt like ages before Harry was free to leave work. He clocked out and took his paycheck before running back out to meet Louis.  
  


“Took you long enough, Curly,” Louis said jokingly.

Harry touched his hair and grinned. “Have I got a nickname already? Getting intimate…”

Louis raised an eyebrow at him. “I suppose you could say that. Your hair was the first thing I noticed about you.”

Harry flipped his hair dramatically, looking to get a laugh out of the older boy.  He did.

“Here we are,” Harry said, opening the door to the sandwich shop.

“Sick. I’m starving. Listen, if you order, I’ll pay.  _If it lives up to the hype, my money won’t be wasted_.”

Harry secretly felt relieved that he wouldn’t have to spend his money, but he also felt a little guilty.  He didn’t like feeling like he owed anyone anything. “You really don’t have to do that. I’ve just gotten my paycheck…”

“I really don’t mind, Harry.  Don’t worry about it.” Louis patted his back and rubbed in circles.  “It’s alright.”

They sat down to eat in a quiet corner of the shop. Harry was still tongue-tied, so Louis had to lead the conversation. He didn’t mind, though. He was glad for an excuse to look at Harry.

“I’m guessing you’re from around here?”

“Yeah, I live at my Mum’s house. It’s just me and her most of the time.  You?”

“I’m at Uni, so I’m living at a student house with a couple of my mates.”

“I can’t wait ‘til I’m at Uni. A few years, and then I’m gone.  Is it as fun as everyone makes it out to be? Do I really have something to look forward to…because honestly, the thought of leaving is the only thing that keeps me going sometimes.”

Louis was shocked at how easily the boy in front of him was opening up. He didn’t question it.

“You’ll love it.  It takes a bit of time to get used to… the whole being on your own thing…but it’s amazing.”

Harry seemed to relax.  “Good.” He looked sort of worried for a moment. “How do you like the wrap? Good, yeah?”

“Fantastic,” Louis said as he went to wipe his mouth.  He saw Harry watching his lips, and he smiled. “Can I help you with something?”

Harry shook his head and smirked. “You’re just nice to look at, is all.”

“I can say the same for you.”

Harry blushed and happened to look down at his watch.  He almost jumped when he saw how late it was. 

 _She’s gonna kill me_ , Harry thought.  He got up and hastily started gathering his things. “Listen, I’ve honestly had such a nice time, and I hate to leave like this, but I’ve got to get home and clean the house.  We’ve got…guests coming over later and it’s my job to tidy up before they arrive.”

“It’s no problem,” Louis said, as he handed Harry his things. He was more concerned about the younger boy’s mental state than about the fact that their date was over.

“I’m so, so sorry. I really am, but can I have you’re number? I’d really love it if we can hang out again. Uhm, here, let me call myself from your phone. Feel free to text me or ring me if you want to meet up again.” All of his words were rushed, and Louis barely had a chance to say goodbye before Harry pulled him into a quick hug and ran off to find his bike. 

X

It was too chilly to be out on his bike, but Harry braved the cold winds and pedaled as fast as he could.  The only noise on the quiet street was the whirring of his wheels. 

He hopped off of his bike and left it in his garden, choosing to refrain from locking it up properly in an effort to save even a few seconds.  He neared the house and prepared himself for a verbal beating.

“Hi, love! How was your day at work? You look tired. Let Mummy fetch you some water!”

For a moment, Harry wondered whether or not he was in the right house.  “What’s going on, Mum…”

“What do you mean?  I just want to take care of you! Such a handsome boy. When did you grow up to be so _handsome_?” She patted his cheeks in a way she hadn’t in years.  It felt disingenuous.  She wanted something.

Harry looked around the room. Shocked, he asked, “Did  _you_ …clean this place? It looks great.”

It didn’t exactly look great, but Harry could tell that some effort went in.  The pillows were off the ground and back on the sofa, the tables had been dusted… and other things were done to let Harry know that she tried. His mother’s efforts couldn’t compare with those of a normal person, especially under the influence of all the drugs that she usually took.  Harry had learned to accept that.  He had developed his own scale for measuring the value of her actions.  He was proud of her in that moment.

She played with her hair, happy that he took note. “Yeah, I just figured I would give you a break. I know how hard you work.” She smiled at him weakly.

She stiffened when she heard a familiar knock at the door, and she almost ran to answer it.  A sour-looking woman filed in behind her.  Her hair was beginning to grey, but it was obvious that she tried to cover it with dye.  Her stiff white blouse was starched beyond belief, and it was tucked into an expensive pair of trousers.  The woman’s shoes squeaked as she neared Harry.

“Harold? I’m sure that you remember me from our last meeting, but just to refresh your memory, I’m Tanya Wilson.  This is going to be a very relaxed session. You’re to proceed just as you would normally.  I’m only here to observe how you and Anne interact.”

Harry nodded, and stood in silence awkwardly.  Normally, he’d run off to his room and watch tv until he got hungry, but he knew that probably wasn’t the best idea at the moment.  He opted for the tv in the living room. 

“Uh, Mum, do you want to watch that new program I was telling you about?” 

Anne nodded excitedly. She was thankful that Harry caught on and was acting accordingly.  She sat next to him, and huddled in close.  She smelled of smoke, and Harry wanted to pull away.  With bloodshot eyes, she looked at him and said, “You hungry, love? I’ve put on some sausage and mash. Should be ready soon.”

Harry ignored the fact that he hadn’t eaten that well in over a month and replied, “Yeah, sounds good.”

After an hour of being under surveillance, Anne got up to close the door behind Tanya.  Thinking his job was done, Harry got up to go to his room. His mother’s voice stopped him.

x

“Harry? Can I speak with you for a moment?”

He turned around to meet her eyes.

“So, you got paid today, yeah?” Anne said as she wrung her hands together.

“Yeah…”  
“How much?”

“About £150. Why?”

She hung her head low, and her voice grew quiet. “I need to borrow some money.”

This wasn’t the first time Anne had asked him for money,  so Harry wasn’t completely adverse to the idea.  He just wanted to know that his money wouldn’t be wasted on drugs or booze. “What’s it for?”

“I’m in a bind, Harry.  I borrowed some money from some people I shouldn’t have.  I’ve gotten in over my head.”

“When are you  _not_  in over your head? This is really getting ridiculous.  You’ve got to remember that  _you’re_ the parent and  _I’m_  the kid. I think you forget that sometimes,” Harry huffed. He rolled his eyes as he opened his wallet. “How much do you need?”

“£3,300,” she said quietly.

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked up at her with almost an animalistic rage.  Tears stung his eyes as he yelled, “You’re joking, right? You must be bloody mental if you think that it’s okay to ask your 15-year-old son for that amount of money! I don’t even have that amount saved up! And you’re not even ashamed. This isn’t normal…do you understand that? I’m not supposed to worry about things like money yet.  That’s your fucking job.  I’m meant to be out having fun, but instead I feel guilty and wasteful if I want to buy a slice of pizza when I’m out with friends!”

“You can’t speak to me that way. You said it yourself-I am your mother, and you need to respect me! Don’t you care about your family? Don’t you have any heart at all? I thought I raised you better than that.”

“Raised me? You haven’t even tried to raise me since Dad left.  I’ve been the one raising  _you_.”

She came closer to him, and he shrank back in disgust.  Her face was completely scarred from the drug use. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to do better, but it’s hard. Habits are hard to break…”

“It’s not a habit. It’s an addiction. Once you understand that, it’s going to be much easier for you to get better.” He was calmer now. He saw a disconcerting emptiness in his mother’s glassy eyes.  She wasn’t really there, so there was no point in arguing with her. Harry knew that.

She pulled him into a hug and whispered, “I know, I know.  Mummy’s trying. Mummy’s trying so, very hard.”

A tear rolled down his cheek as he surrendered to the hug.  He felt sorry for her.  He patted her back and said, “I’ll help you. Just…hold on.” He ran to his room, and when he returned, he had a shoebox in his hands.  He offered it to her gingerly and with a pained expression.  “It’s about half.”

She snatched it before looking him in the eyes. “Thank you so much, sweetie.” She kissed him on the cheek. “I promise I’ll pay you back, once I’m on my feet again.”

Harry knew that time wouldn’t be soon, but he just nodded and went to his room, feeling robbed.

He felt relieved, though, when he looked at his phone and saw that he had a text from Louis.

_Hi :)_

**Hey, how are you?**

_Good. You? Is everything okay? You made me kind of nervous the way you rushed out._

**I’m alright. Just got some things going on. It’ll be sorted sooner or later. It’s cute that you’re concerned. :)**

_Don’t flatter yourself. I’m just an upstanding human being._

**An upstanding human being who has a crush on me…shhh, it’s okay ;)**

_:P Is it bad that I want to meet up with you again already?_

**I don’t blame you. I’m fantastic.**

_Very funny._

**;)**

_When are you free?_

**It’s summer, so I’ve got loads of free time. Every day I get off work the same time as I did today**

_Want to meet me tomorrow? :)_

**Definitely. Have anywhere in mind?**

_I was hoping you would. I don’t know the village very well. You could come over to mine? Well, my aunt’s house, but you know_

**Ohh meeting the family after one date? I’m in there! Haha**

_Who said we even had a date…_

**What we had today…I’d call that a date, but I have been told that I’m quite old fashioned.  A bit of an old soul**

_Kidding :)_

**Sarcasm is hard to detect over text**

_Makes it all the more fun, don’t you think?_

**Not for me, but I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, mate.  Anyway, send me your address and I’ll head over tomorrow after work. I’m knackered.**

_Alright, see you tomorrow. Night, Curly_

**Goodnight .xx**

X

Harry almost raced out of the door of the bakery and onto his bike.  He was a little too excited to go and meet up with Louis, but he desperately needed something to take his mind off of his situation at home.  He adjusted his clothes as he neared the entrance of the huge house.  He knocked at the door, and within moments, Louis was there to greet him. 

“Hi,” Louis said with a grin. 

Harry’s eyes brightened.  Louis was wearing glasses. Just when Harry thought that Louis couldn’t be any more beautiful, he put on  _glasses_.  Harry was breathtaken.  “Hi,” he said back.

“Is that him?” a small voice called out.

“Yeah, come meet him, Phoebs,” Louis called back.

 Harry heard small footsteps coming around the corridor, and soon he saw the person that was behind them.

“Harry, this is my little sister…well, one of them. I’ve got four, but the others are at my mum’s house. Phoebe wanted to come up for the summer.”

“Hi, love, how old are you?”

“Eight,” she said shyly. “You’re cute! Just like BooBear said! You should be husbands!” With that she ran away, leaving Louis blushing and Harry cackling.

“She’s very imaginative. I said nothing of the sort.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Harry said. 

“Oh, shut up, and come on. You’re getting a bit too full of yourself now,” he said with a smile and a playful jab to Harry’s side.

Harry followed Louis to his room where they both found a spot on his bed.

“This place is really nice.  You’re so lucky.”

“Yeah, it’s really fun when I get to come up here.  My aunt’s husband…so I guess my uncle…it’s so weird to say that, as they’ve recently been married…anyway, my uncle is some music bigwig.”

“Cool,” Harry said, genuinely impressed.  He wanted to know more, but he didn’t want to pry.  Things were still very new, and he didn’t want to push the boundaries. 

Louis shifted in his position. “Uhm, I’m not very good at entertaining. I don’t really know what we’re meant to do…”

“I’ve got a few ideas..”

Louis rolled his eyes and pushed Harry’s shoulder softly. “God, aren’t you a little young to be so cheeky?” he said with a laugh.  “How old are you anyway?”

“Fifteen, why?”

“Fifteen? Oh, god…”

“Why? How old are you?”

“Seventeen…I could have sworn you were at least 16. Where do you get off being so tall?!”

Harry laughed. “Come on, it’s not that big of an age gap. You’re dramatic.”

“I know it’s not, but it just caught me a bit off guard. I’ll get over it. Um, what do you like to do for fun?” The questions were awkward, but Louis knew that they needed to start from somewhere.

“Music is everything. I play guitar, and a bit of piano.  I also like to sing, but I don’t think I’m any good at that. It’s just something to kill the time.”

Louis sprang from his seat and took Harry by the hand.  He pulled the taller boy behind him, and Harry was falling over his own lanky limbs as he tried to keep up.

When they finally stopped, they found themselves in a large room. It was mostly empty, except for a grand piano that was clearly meant to be the centerpiece. 

“Play something for me,” Louis said while a grin.

“No, man, I can’t,” Harry said shyly.

“Just try. I want to hear, Harry.  Play anything you want.” His blue eyes widened, and Harry melted. His body gave him no other choice than to obey.

Harry took a seat at the piano, and gestured for Louis to come closer.  He played around with the keys and tested a few of the notes before figuring out the song he wanted to play.  When he finally decided, he reached out for Louis’ hand and pulled the smaller boy onto his lap.

Louis sat amazed as he watched Harry’s long fingers gently press the keys, and he was almost shocked to hear how beautiful the music sounded.  He supposed that Harry was being modest when he spoke earlier, but this was nowhere near what he was expecting.  He was even more floored when he hear Harry open his mouth to sing. 

A voice much too mature for fifteen filled the room.  It was deep, soulful, and it had the most perfect rock and roll tone.  Louis brought himself back to earth to listen to the lyrics.  It was a song that he hadn’t heard before.

**♪** _You and I, two of a mind…this love’s one of a kind…_ **♪**

Louis swayed in time with the music, making Harry grin as the words left his lips.  He shut his eyes and continued to sing.

**♪** _…If I fall for you, would you fall too?_ **♪**

Louis blushed at the words

**♪** _You and I, we’re learning to speak…_ **♪**

Harry kissed Louis on the cheek.

**♪** _….with kisses on cheeks._ **♪**

Louis let out a small giggle, and remained flustered until the end of the song.

When it was over, they sat in silence for a few seconds, and Harry looked at Louis expectantly.

“Well?” he said nervously.

“Harry, you’re amazing.  You can’t keep that talent to yourself.  It’s honestly not fair to the rest of the world.”

“You’re silly…and I’m flattered.”

Louis positioned himself on Harry’s lap so that they were face to face.  He held Harry’s chin in his hands, and lifted it upward. “I’m serious, Harry. You’ve got a gift. You’re really…something.” He looked down at Harry’s lips.  They were just begging to be kissed, so Louis had no choice but to comply.

Harry responded with more eagerness than was necessary, but he somehow felt like the kiss was long overdue.  He wanted to make it good.  He let his hands roam, and they fell to Louis’ bum, where he kneaded gently as quiet moans left his mouth.  It wasn’t long before he let his tongue swipe over Louis’ lips, and it wasn’t long before Louis let him in.  The two boys sat like that for what felt like centuries, limbs locked together, and  hearts pumping quickly.

“Ahem,” said a female voice.

The boys broke from each other quickly, faces flushed.  They immediately started adjusting their clothes.

“You must be Harry,” said the woman in the doorway.  Her arms were crossed, but that was the only thing even slightly menacing about her.  “Nice to meet you, love. I’m Louis’ aunt, feel free to call me Florence. You boys should come to the kitchen and eat some dinner. It seems like you’ve burnt up a lot of energy…might be a good idea to…refuel,” She said with a wink.

Louis’ eyes widened with embarrassment, and he mouthed, “I’m sorry,” to Harry.

The younger boy could only laugh.  He followed Louis and his aunt into the kitchen.

X

Louis and Harry fell into a routine over the next few weeks.  They saw each other almost every day after Harry was free from work.  Harry was glad for an excuse not to be at home as much, as most of his interactions with his mother involved handing over his paychecks.  He’d given up on his hope of buying that Gibson, but he didn’t really care anymore. He was too wrapped up in his relationship with Louis to be sad about anything.

“Haz, you have to bring your guitar over one day.  I bet you’re amazing.”

“Funny you mention that…I actually don’t have one anymore.  I had to sell it last week.”

Louis looked concerned. “Why?”

“I’m not too well off…and uhm, my mum has gotten us into a bit of financial trouble.  After my dad left, she couldn’t quite handle things.  She’s dabbled in some really heavy drugs, and she’s become addicted to a few. I don’t know why I never told you this before. I think I was embarrassed.” Harry hung his head.

Louis pulled the boy into a tight hug. He whispered into the crook of his neck, “I’m so sorry.” He leaned back to get a full look at Harry’s face. “Is there anything I can do?”

“No,” he smiled. “I’m tough. I’ll be alright.  I’m just gutted that I don’t know when I’ll be able to afford that Gibson.”

“You’ll be famous soon. Soon, you’ll have enough money to buy one for every day of the week.”

Harry pecked him on the lips.

“You’re amazing,” he said with awe. “You came into my life at exactly the right time.”

“I can say the same for you, babe.”

X

Harry had never connected with anyone so well.  They could talk about everything, but it mostly turned right back around to music. Louis claimed that he didn’t like to sing, but that didn’t stop Harry from telling him that he had a beautiful voice.  And Louis just knew  _so much_  about music.  Harry could listen to him talk for ages. 

“I want you to meet my uncle,” Louis said one day out of the blue.”

“Random…”

“I want you to sing for him.”

“Lou, that’s kind of weird, don’t you think? I mean-“

“I didn’t want to tell you this, because I didn’t want to make it seem like I was showing off or trying to get you to like me, but…my uncle is actually really high up in the music industry.  If he likes your music, Harry, you could take off.”

Harry didn’t want to believe it. It sounded too good to be true.  He’d never been so lucky before, and he knew better than to get too excited.  He was close friends with disappointment, and he knew that fate liked to dangle things in front of his face before taking them away.

“Who’s your uncle?”

“Simon Cowell…”

Harry nearly spat. “You’re joking!”

“No, babe. This could really happen for you. Do you want to meet him?”

“Do I really have to answer that? Of course I do. Thank you so, so much. And you’re sure that he’ll even listen to me?”

“Yeah, He trusts me.”

Harry pounced onto Louis, holding him down. He peppered his skin with kisses, every once in a while whispering,  _I love you_ , or  _thank you so much, baby_.  Louis let himself float as Harry worshipped his body.  Harry began to unbutton the older boy’s shirt, but he was stopped.

“Not yet.”

Harry was shocked to be turned down, but he didn’t question Louis.  He settled for another kiss.

Louis said, “I want your mind to be clear.  As you probably figured, I am actually a sex god, and I don’t want you to get too flustered.  I want you to have your head on straight when you perform for Uncle Simon tonight.

“Tonight?” Harry almost shrieked.

“Yeah, he’s coming into town.  This is your shot. But first, I’ve got something for you.”

Louis ran into his closet and began to rustle around. When he came back out, he had a huge box, wrapped impeccably and topped with a huge, red bow.  He almost toppled over as he attempted to bring it to Harry.

Harry’s eyes welled up with tears. “No,” he said. “If this is what I think it is, then no. I can’t accept that babe.”

“Open it,” Louis said softly.  His eyes twinkled as he waited.

Harry tore open the paper to find what he knew he would.  A Gibson brand guitar stared back at him from inside its packaging.  It almost glimmered.

Harry was at a loss for words.  “I’ll pay you back, I-I promise,” he said as he caressed his new guitar.

“ _If you_   _live up to your hype, my money won’t be wasted_ ,” Louis said.  He held Harry close and planted a firm kiss to his lips.

 

 


	2. Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wants to take care of Harry, and Harry wants to show him how much he appreciates it.

“I can’t believe I just did that!” Harry’s face was flushed with excitement, and his heart was still racing.  “I can’t believe I’ve just performed in front of Simon Cowell…with a brand new  _Gibson_  guitar!”  He pulled Louis into a bruising kiss.  “You’re honestly too good to be true.”

Harry felt like he was flying.  This was the closest his life had ever been to perfect, and it seemed as though it could actually stay this way for a while.  Things were still a mess at home, but at least he had an escape.  That escape was Louis.  It seemed wonderful enough that Louis was there to love him, but he was also helping Harry’s dreams come true.  A singing career was actually a possibility for Harry now.  It wasn’t just some childish wish, some ridiculous reverie.  It was real.

Louis beamed at the curly-haired boy.  “I only got Uncle Simon to hear you sing.  You did the rest all on your own.  I can’t take credit for this, babe.”  He mussed Harry’s hair.  “My little star!” He said jokingly as he pinched the younger boy’s cheeks. 

“Thank you so much. Honestly.”  Harry’s eyes were fixed and serious.

Louis’ wanted to know what Harry was thinking.  He could tell that his boyfriend’s mind was going a mile per minute, but he had no idea about the thoughts that were passing through.  He had no idea how much he was loved.  All he was concerned with was  _giving_  the love. 

Neither boy knew what they were getting into, how quickly they were falling.  It was questionable whether or not they even knew they were falling, because  _floating_  was the only sensation they perceived.  They were a part of a love much too mature for their years.  It was unbelievably selfless.  Something within the both of them understood and accepted the fact that they were soul-mates, and the sense of protection that they felt for one another wasn’t contrived. It was intrinsic.  They were created to ensure the other’s emotional survival. They were  _built_ for one another.

 X

The next few weeks went quickly for Harry, and Louis was right along with him for the ride.  His return date for school was approaching, and Harry was annoyed that they had yet to make love.

“You mean a lot to me. Let me prove it to you.”

“Harry, you tell me every day how much you love me. I believe you, babe!.”

“Okay, well…I  _really_  want you to believe me.” He threw his head back and had to laugh at the way he was begging. “My god, come on, man. I’ve got needs!”

“You’re cute when you’re like this,” Louis said as he crinkled his nose and smiled.  His eyes held that familiar twinkle that made Harry want him even more. 

“What…horny?”

“Rather blunt, but yeah, basically.”

“So you like torturing me, is that it?”

“Consider it foreplay.” Louis said with a shrug.  He looked mischievous.

“This has got to be the longest bit of foreplay in the history of the world. Come on, babe.  I’m dying here.”

Louis rolled his eyes.  He then brought himself toward Harry and sat on his lap to face him.  He rolled his hips into Harry’s, causing the younger boy to groan.  Louis smiled slyly, and pulled something out of his pocket and waved it in front of Harry’s eyes. 

“What is that?”

“Room key,” Louis said with raised eyebrows and a grin.

Harry’s face lit up. 

“For us?”

“No, Harry, just for me.  You can hang out here with Phoebe and Aunt Florence while I just go and sit by myself in a hotel room…” he laughed playfully, and lightly pushed Harry on the shoulder.  “Yes, it’s for us!”  He tapped Harry’s nose with the room key and shook his head.

“Just making sure.  I’ve gotten my hopes up so many times, you know.”

“Trust me, I know.  You’ve been trying to get in my pants for ages…since practically the day you met me!”

“Have you seen yourself?”

Louis responded with a kiss, a quick peck on the lips.

“Just one big bag of charm, you are.  Charm for days,” he said musingly as he studied Harry.  His voice trailed off as Louis got lost in the features of Harry’s face.

Harry tried to look innocent, but there was still that undeniable, knowing glint in his eyes.

X

The boys ate dinner with Louis’ family before driving over the Harry’s. 

“I’ll be right back.  Just need to grab some clothes and some cash for the weekend.”

“Hurry,” Louis grinned. “Wait! Harry?”

Harry stopped cold, and turned around.

“Do you think I could meet her? Your mum, I mean. Would that be alright?”

Harry ran his hands through his hair and nervously looked around. 

“Uhm,” he exhaled. “Yeah, yeah, sure. Just, uhm, don’t expect too much, okay?”

Louis nodded eagerly, and almost leapt from the car to take a hold of Harry’s hand.  He watched Harry fidget with his clothes as they approached the door.  He so desperately wanted to know what was going through Harry’s head at that moment.  He remained silent, though, and turned his attention to the house they were approaching.

Harry pulled out his key and Louis stopped him.

“Shouldn’t you knock, or ring her or something first? Just so she’s not shocked when she sees you’ve brought a guest…”

“It’s okay, don’t worry.  Uhm, just watch your step.”

Harry opened the door cautiously, and as he did so, they heard the sound of clanking glasses.  Wine and beer bottles decorated the floor and were apparently being used as some sort of blockade for the door.

“Piss off! We don’t want what you’re selling!” an unsteady voice rang out.

“Mum, it’s me.”

“Oh, Harry, darling, come in then! I haven’t seen you in ages!”

Louis still had yet to catch a glimpse of who was speaking.  This was until they rounded the corner and made it to the living room where they found Anne.  She appeared to be wearing only a bedsheet, to which she clung tightly. 

“Who do we have here? You made a new friend at school?”

“It’s summer, Mum.”

“Oh! Is it now? Well no one’s informed me! Silly, silly me. Silly, silly!” She was obviously drunk and slurring her words.  She let out a dazed laugh.

“This is my boyfriend. His name is Louis. We’re going away for the weekend, and he wanted to meet you.”

“Well, if you aren’t the posh-est little thing I’ve ever seen!” She turned to Harry and whispered, “Very, very cute.”  Her eyes floated shut and she nodded to herself.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Louis said with a mechanical smile.  He didn’t know what else to do or say. 

By then, Anne was already nearly asleep, murmuring unintelligible things to herself as she dozed off.

Harry led Louis to his room, and silently began to pack a small duffel bag for the weekend.  Louis let him work in silence as he mulled over what happened previously.  Sympathetic smiles were all Louis could offer Harry, and all Harry had in return were glances that pleaded, ‘ _don’t ask, let it be_.’

For the most part, the car ride to the hotel was silent.  A few quiet lines about the songs on the radio were exchanged, but there was an air of tension that simply refused to let up. 

When they finally arrived, they dropped their bags in the corner of the room and slowly made their way to the bed.  The weight of the world seemed to push them down, and they fell into the soft sheets.  They were laid there for a good minute, staring at each other.

“I don’t like seeing you like this, babe. It freaks me out.”  Louis said quietly.

“She just takes a lot of energy out of me. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.”

Harry inched toward Louis, close enough to make their noses touch.

“I’m so thankful for you. If I hadn’t met you, I seriously don’t know where I’d be.  Probably at some mental institution.”

“I want to take care of you.”

Harry smiled shyly. “I feel like that’s  _all_ you do.”

“I don’t like seeing you sad like that. I love you more than anything.”

“Yeah?” Harry knew that Louis was telling the truth, but he just needed to hear it one more time.

“More than anything in the entire world, babe.  I feel like it’s my job or something to let you know that, as much as possible.”

Harry closed his eyes and smiled. “Not complaining.”

Louis got on top of Harry and kissed his forehead. He moved from his cheeks to his lips and neck, being as soft as possible.  He went down Harry’s body, and lifted his shirt slightly, allowing a small patch of skin to peek out.  He kissed it lightly, and immediately went to lift up the shirt a bit more.  Louis continued like this, warming Harry’s skin with kisses, inch my inch, as it got exposed to the cold air. 

When he finally lifted Harry’s shirt over his head, the younger boy already looked like he was in a daze. 

Louis silently pulled down Harry’s trousers, and immediately took off his own clothes.

“Hold on,” Louis whispered, and he ran over to his bag and pulled out a small bottle.

Harry tried to stay calm.  He had been waiting months for this moment, and now that it was finally here, he was beside himself.  He had no idea that this type of luck even existed.

Louis leaned over Harry to find him smiling…and probably a bit too innocently, considering what they were about to do.  Nonetheless, Louis felt his heart melt. “You know I love you, right?”

Harry nodded, and tried to lift himself up to kiss Louis.  Louis met him halfway, holding Harry’s chin as they kissed.  It deepened quickly, and the two pushed their bodies so close together that it seemed like they were trying to become one…and they very well might have been. 

“Okay, love, this is going to feel a bit strange,” Louis said cautiously.

He slicked a finger with lube and massaged Harry’s entrance in an attempt to get him used to the feeling.  He slowly slid a finger in, watching Harry’s face for any signs of discomfort.

“Good?”

Harry waited a moment to speak. “Yeah…just…weird. I’m alright.”

Louis pumped a finger in and out, massaging Harry’s walls and marveling at the tightness.  When he felt Harry relax around his fingers, he thought to add another.  Harry winced at the intrusion.

“I’ll be fine. Slow.”

Louis kissed him and eased his fingers in and out.  He slowly started to scissor them, bringing out low moans from Harry, who started bucking up into Louis’ hand. 

Louis aimed for Harry’s sweet spot when he added the third finger, and he hit it right away.  Harry didn’t know what to do with himself.  He looked like he was about to cry, even though he was groaning with ecstasy.  Whispers of “More, more” drifted up to Louis’ ears, and encouraged him to pump his fingers faster.  His cock grew harder as he watched how turned on Harry was getting.  Harry’s erection looked almost painful, angry, as though he could come already without even being touched.  Louis took that as his sign to move.

Harry seemed to be on the same wavelength. “I’m ready,” he said through gritted teeth.

Louis coated himself with the lube and pushed into Harry, much harder than he should have for the younger boy’s first time.  Harry shouted out in pain, and Louis he immediately regretted letting lust momentarily overtake him.

Harry put a hand on Louis’ stomach as a signal for him to wait.  When he was finally able to catch his breath and relax around Louis’ cock, he gave a slight nod.

Louis moved slowly at first, as much as it killed him.  He desperately wanted to tear Harry apart, have him unravel right before his eyes.  He loved Harry, but for some reason, he wanted to see the younger boy quivering below him.  He just wanted to make Harry feel the best that he’d ever felt, and he wanted to see the look on Harry’s face as he did it.

He took Harry’s cock in his hand and stroked it slowly, keeping in time with the way he pushed into Harry.  The look of pure pleasure on Harry’s face let Louis know that it was time to speed things up, and soon he was ravishing Harry, just as he wanted.  Sweat beaded on his back as he pumped relentlessly into the younger boy, never letting up on jerking him off. 

“Shit,” was all that escaped his mouth as he sought out his release. Harry was silent himself except for the occasional moan.  He wore himself out, bucking up his hips to meet Louis’ thrusts, exhaling hard at every go. 

“Lou…close” Harry said, and that only drove Louis to move faster.  He changed his angle and heightened his pace, making sure to hit Harry’s prostate every time. Harry was begging and pleading for more beneath him, and Louis knew he was nearing his end. 

Louis thrust into Harry almost urgently now, and it wasn’t long before Harry was coming, hard.  He bucked his hips a final time before he lost control of his movements and spilled warm come into Louis’ hand.  He continued to stroke him through it, drawing out every last bit of come, even bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking it in a raunchy gesture.  Harry groaned at the sight. 

Just seeing Harry like this, so completely undone, was enough to send Louis into a frenzy.  His orgasm caught him almost by surprise, and he desperately pumped the last few times into Harry.  Weak as he was from just having come, Harry tightened around him, making Louis’ head spin even more.  Harry’s name was the only thing he could say as he came.  His body shook violently and his mind went numb as pleasure overtook him, and he kissed Harry passionately all the way through. 

They collapsed beside each other, and the only noise to fill the room was their heavy breathing.

“Fucking amazing,” Louis finally said.

“Utterly unreal,” Harry said, shaking his head.  He leaned over to kiss Louis on the cheek.

Louis had to laugh. A kiss on the cheek was just so… _innocent_.

“You’re so  _damn_  cute.”


End file.
